Agriculture is the greatest source of pesticide exposure, and children of agricultural workers are at risk of pesticide contamination. Animal and human studies suggest that pesticide intoxication in early childhood delays growth and neurodevelopment; however, no research exists on the effects of secondary occupational pesticide exposure on child development, and remains a Public Health concern because of the high frequency of exposure worldwide. The proposed study will take place in the rural County of Pedro Moncayo, Ecuador, where 18% of adults work for the flower industry. This investigation will be the Doctoral Dissertation for the Epidemiology PhD degree that the Principal Investigator pursues. Its completion will additionally expand his practical skills to carryout interdisciplinary and intercultural research in underserved populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the proposed investigation is to evaluate the effects of secondary occupational pesticide exposure on childhood growth and neurobehavioral development among children of flower plantation workers. The following hypotheses will be addressed: Compared to non-exposed children, exposed children will have 1) neurobehavioral delays, 2) slower growth, 3) smaller head circumferences, 4) lower acetylcholinesterase (AChE) levels (a marker of pesticide contamination), 5) higher systolic blood pressure and 6) lower resting heart rate. The feasibility of this study is enhanced by the availability of a cohort of children 5 years of age and younger, established in 2004 through the Survey of Access and Demand of Health Services in the County of Pedro Moncayo, Ecuador. This survey collected demographic, socio-economic and occupational information on approximately 70% of adults and growth data on 1414 children residing in the community. [unreadable] [unreadable] To address these hypotheses, the following specific aims will be accomplished: 1) Among the baseline (2004) study participants (children 5 years of age and younger), data will be analyzed for the relationship between secondary occupational pesticide exposure and child growth. 2) A sample of children from the cohort will be re- contacted and assessed for changes from 2004 in growth, and prevalent neurobehavioral development, head circumference, heart rate, blood pressure and blood acetylcholinesterase levels. 3) Subjects' parents will be interviewed to collect more occupational pesticide exposure information than what was available in 2004. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed study will, therefore, have 1) a 2004 cross-sectional component to assess growth, 2) a retrospective cohort component to assess growth by contrasting 2004 to 2007/2008 collected data and 3) a cross-sectional component in 2007/2008 to assess neurobehavioral development, neurobehavioral development, head circumference, heart rate, blood pressure and blood (fingerstick) AChE levels.PROJECT NARRATIVE [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]